Shameless
by Jules127
Summary: Ted and Andromeda enjoy a peaceful afternoon together after they leave Hogwarts, during the beginning of Voldemort’s first reign of terror. Ted takes the next step in their relationship and figures out just how much he loves her. Fluffy one shot.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything within the Harry Potter series.  
**Rated:** T  
**Summary:** Ted and Andromeda enjoy a peaceful afternoon together two weeks after they leave Hogwarts, near the beginning of Voldemort's first reign of terror. Ted takes the next step in their relationship and figures out just how much he loves her. Short One Shot. Fluff.

* * *

**Shameless**

They lay perfectly entwined on the parched grass; the late-July sun beat down on them with no sign of stopping. They did not care that a mere ten steps away was a tall oak tree giving off enough shade to shelter a small army. They only cared about each other.

Ted Tonks would do anything for Andromeda Black that was for sure. She was his everything. In a world where nearly everyone was frightened of Voldemort and his Death Eaters, she was his light in a seemingly never-ending tunnel of darkness.

Slowly he slid his arm across her stomach; she moved slightly to accept it. They had their entire lives ahead of them and he looked forward to every passing day, every winter evening spent curled up by a roaring fire, and every morning kiss. It was moments like that, however, that he cherished the most. The moments they didn't need to say they loved each other because they both knew it. He enjoyed telling her he loved her, though. He adored the way her eyes lit up and the way she smiled at him as she echoed his sentiments. There was nothing like knowing his love was mutual.

It wasn't always like that, though. There was a time, early in their relationship, when she was so apprehensive around him; so worried that her family would disown her. She didn't _want_ anyone else knowing just how much they treasured each other, but those days were over and they would both sing it from the rooftops if they could.

She rolled over to face him and pressed her lips onto his. Her kisses were always sweet her longing for more always apparent. He kissed her back, wanting nothing more than to embrace her until the Earth trembled, quaked, and human-life, as they knew it ceased to exist. He wanted to hold her until the end of the world, but she broke the kiss, leaving him feeling slightly less warm, but still enamored by the way her lips left the slight taste of her lip-gloss on his.

At that moment, everything in the world was right. Nothing could ever take her away from him and he hoped the feeling would last forever.

Suddenly overcome with strong emotions, he couldn't help but to look away, his eyes brimming with tears. He loved her completely, but most important, he loved her without an ounce of shame. He was a shameless man hopelessly in love with the woman of his dreams. He didn't know why his feelings were never as strong before, but he enjoyed every second of it. They were so strong he could almost taste them.

"What's wrong?" Andromeda asked. She ran her fingers through his hair, causing his stomach to flip and flop.

"Absolutely nothing," Ted responded. Then, he kissed her again. He placed his hand on his neck and could feel her pulse beating fast and strong.

Once more, they broke their kiss. He stood up, pulling her to her feet. Linking his fingers through hers, they began walking back towards the house they had recently purchased. Even though they were living together, they were yet to be married. Ted knew that was the next step for his relationship and he knew, right then and there, he was more than prepared to take it.

They stopped walking just before they reached their porch. He faced her and took her hands. "Andromeda," he began, feeling slightly nervous. "You have made me the single most happiest man alive." He paused and licked his dry lips. "There's nothing I wouldn't do to keep you in my life. I love you more than anything and I mean _anything_. More than the stars and the moon; the sun and the sky. More than Quidditch and books. More than–"

"Ted," she said, grinning, "You're rambling again."

"Yeah, I do that when I'm nervous," he replied. He could feel his hands shaking. "My – My point _is_, Andromeda, will you marry me?"

Her eyes widened and for a split second, he thought she was going to say no, but then she laughed and said, "It's about time! Yes, of course, I will. I've wanted to marry you the moment we met."

"We were eleven," he pointed out.

"I know," she said, with a sly smile.

He chuckled and then said, "You know, for a moment I thought you were going to say no."

"How could I ever say no to you?" She playfully poked the tip of his nose and kissed him again.

Then, they went back inside their house and, maybe, if they had the time, they'd start planning what would be the happiest day of their lives.


End file.
